seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 23
Faust and Alexander sat in silence, as Faust looked up at the troubled boy. "Really? You wanna give up?" Alexander nodded. "I'm not brave... I can't fight.. Everyone I tried to save has died before me. My brothers.. My sisters... My father..." Alexander looked up, his eyes welling with tears. "I can't do it anymore. I'm tired if the deaths and destruction.. I just want my life to go back to normal..." Faust stood up. "Alexander..." He paused for a moment before sending a stinging slap across his face. "I don't ever want to hear you give up. You're Prince Alexander! And you will become a warrior!!" "How Faust?!! You wouldn't teach me.. I tried to learn but couldn't... I'm an utter failure.. I deserve to wallow in my own filth." Alexander curled up with his knees to his chest. Faust clenched his fist. "I wouldn't teach you because I can't fight. You're not a failure...greatness runs through your veins.....and I don't think your family would like to see you like this. Especially not your father. He held you to higher expectations compared to the others. He knew you had a long road before you. He knew that you would be great, and surpass him. He knew that you would step up in this islands time of need. And that time is now!" Alexander peered from behind his hair. "My father didn't know a damn thing." - Red sheathed the blade and turned to Silver. "Take care of The Dark Prince. I'll be saying hello to Gear Lord." Red disappeared in a flash of red light, leaving Silver and a Platinum. Jericho had his hands in his pockets as he made his way to them. Platinum turned to Silver. "So... How're we gonna deal with this guy?" Silver looked over to Platinum. "I'm going to deal with him. You burn the island down. Understand?" Platinum nodded. "Yes sir. I understand." He turned away to the town. "Silver-Senpai.. Please don't lose." "You're mighty soft to be a Red Pirate. Toughen up a little. And of course I won't lose." Jericho laughed under his breath. "I can't promise that." Platinum eyes Jericho before running off with the rest of the crew. "Let's continue our little bout and bring it to an end." Jericho's fist hardened and darkened to a midnight black. He dropped down into his boxing stance and remained still, awaiting Silver to make the first move. Silver turned his side towards Jericho and held up a hand. "Whenever you're ready." Jericho smiled, his eyes flashed as he was upon Silver in a moment, dealing a massive punch into his body. Silver skidded to a halt, digging up the ground behind him. He brushed his hair back and sighed. "I was hoping for more." He flexed his arms, encasing them in a bright neon blue light. "Arcane Force!" Silver charged towards Jericho and set out a flurry of punches and kicks that were matched by Jericho's. As Jericho tried to break the combo but was stopped before hand with a quick attack to the jaw, sending him flying back. Jericho struggled to regain his balance. He flipped through the air and bounced off a building. Once he landed on the ground, he came barreling down to Silver. "BUSO KOKA!! METEOR!!!" Jericho smashed the ground, pulling out a large chunk. He threw it into the air and jumped after it. Silver got ready and stepped back. "Create.... WAVE!!" He shot out a bright white wave of energy from his hands that broke apart the Slab of rock. Jericho came flying through the energy, with his fist cocked back. "DEVASTATION!!" He yelled, smashing his fist against Silver's face, forcing his body into the ground. Jericho flipped over the hold and steadily stepped back as light kept flashing within Silver's hole. Silver emerged with an enraged look. He pressed his hands together. "FIELD!!" He laid out his hands, creating a white field of energy that ravaged the area around him. Jericho turned to run but was soon caught and propelled through a few buildings. Jericho rubbed his head as the families inside looked down at him. "Sorry guys. I suggest you evacuate the city. I'll do my best to not destroy it.... And I'm sorry for destroying your home." He stood up ad brushed the debris off. He glared out to Silver who was egging him on. "Oh? He really wants a fight that bad?! Well I'll give it to him!!" Jericho's body started to turn black. "Come on..." He growled. "I did this once before... I can do it again!!" He yelled in anguish as he encased his entire body in Haki. "Ahh... There we go.... Hmm what should I name this? The Dark Knight?... I like it." He clenched his fist as he stared out the house. The man of the house tapped Jericho on his shoulder. "Uhh Sir... You're standing in our dinner." - Fantasia peered through some vines into an empty street. "Hmm? Where are we?" Blitz gasped. "You included me?!" "Huh? You're still here?" Fantasia turned to Blitz. "I'll say this as nice as possible...... FUCK OFF YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!! I DONT WANNA SEE YOUR ASS ANYMORE!!!" She exhaled. "Now get outta my face before I really lose my temper." Blitz leaned back. "You're in Langston." He replied, trying to hold her hand. "You're not that bright are you?" A gruff voice blared from the shadows. Red eyes shined from behind them as Red walked out with a demonic smile on his face. "It's been a while hasn't it babe?" "Babe?" Blitz asked. "I'm flattered and all but I don't know who the hell you are." Red laughed. "You really are an idiot. She knows who I'm talking to. Don't you Fantasia?" "Fantasia? Who's that?" Blitz turned to Fantasia. "You got a twin sister or something? Cause this guy got you confused with someone else." Blitz turned to Red and placed his mask on. "Well kid. It's time to take you down and defend my maidens honor!" Red glared at Blitz. "You are a true idiot." Red unsheathed the sword strapped to his back. His body was engulfed in a evil aura, a moment later he started to suck in all the evil energy before sheathing the sword again. "Dark Authority!" His eyes changed from blood red to a blackish purple. "I can feel the power surging through my body!" Red cackled and unleashed a burst of energy knocking Blitz back. "And with you, my Fantasia. I'll be the most powerful pirate in all existence!!" Blitz shook his head. "LEAVE ANASTASIA ALONE!!" He came steaming towards Red, he yanked off leaves from trees he's passed and chunked them at Red. Red stood still as each leaf phased right through him. "A devil fruit user huh?" Red looked down to his wrists to see a massive cut across it. "Even my logia prowess wasn't enough to stop it." Blitz grinned from behind his mask, he kicked up a rock and sent it flying towards Red, who pointed a finger at it, causing it to explode. "I'll and this quickly." Fantasia ran along the streets of Langston, looking back, and hoping she got away safely. "That jackass is back?! What the hell?!" She panted as she ran and banged on every door she could find. "Someone please let me in! Please!" Blitz came tumbling through the streets, blood coated his clothes and his mask was cracked even further. His breathing was shallow and quick as he looked around confused. "Where are you looking?" A gruff and raspy voice blared from nowhere. "IM RIGHT HERE!!!" Red appeared and kneed Blitz in his gut knocking him out cold. Red spat on Blitz before waking to Fantasia. "Have you left Gear Lord for this weakling? My you've fallen." Fantasia pulled out her staff and extended it. "Stay back!! Now!!!" She growled, stepping back with Red constantly getting closer. "I MEAN IT!!! GET ANY CLOSER AND I'LL MURDER YOU!!!" A sword slashed through Red's body. Deus and Valery were crouched down before Red's severed body. Deus stood up and stared into Fantasia's eyes. "Huh?" He measured their height and hugged her. "This one.. I'm keeping her." Fantasia looked at Deus with disgust. "What the hell is going on?" Valery smacked Deus across his head. "Thank you." Valery picked up Deus by his hair. "What were you thinking?" Deus shook himself and stood up. "Well I'm just happy there's someone my height." Deus looked around at Red who disappeared. "Was that The Anarchist? What was he doing here?" Fantasia laughed a bit. "He's been following me for an island now. I'm grateful you saving me.. But now I gotta go." Fantasia reduced her staff back down and tucked it away in her clothes. "As for you... Whatever your name is.. I'm not interested." She dashed away. Deus turned to Valery. "That makes 9 powerful rookies on this island." Valery nodded. "We have our work cut out for us.." "Now that I think about it...where the hell is Zax? Better question... Where the hell is Sinbad?!!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters